Bee Sting
by framby
Summary: Kurt's summer holidays in the south of France were supposed to be calm and relaxing. Instead he got an instrument murderer as a neighbour, and got into a war of notes.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is for **Hufflefluff**. Sorry it took me so long! **

**Have fun reading it, guys! You can also enjoy it with some ice cream. It's actually better with ice cream..**

* * *

Being in France wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Kurt could testify to that. It was supposed to be a fun month abroad. But as for now it was all but fun. Kurt had expected to meet a nice French boy who would sweep him off his feet and show him a whole new word. No wait, that was Aladdin.

He had hoped that at least in France someone would want to be with him. Going through high school without a boyfriend was almost expected, but now it had been three years since he had left Ohio for New York and yet here he was, spending time by himself or with Rachel. But she couldn't really hold the title of an honorary boyfriend forever, no matter how hard she tried.

So yeah, a month in France should've been fun, full of new experiences and meeting new people. He had first got lost at the Charles de Gaulle airport to find his flight connection and when he finally arrived at Nice, in the south of France, where he was going to spend his time, well things got rough.

The room he was renting was supposed to be a nice little place, with the kitchen and the bedroom in the same room and a bathroom with shower and a toilet. Instead he had a room with a noisy bed and he had to share his bathroom with the entire floor. How charming.

The only thing that made him smile was the fact that he could see the sea from his window and had a nice view of roofs and a little of the street under his building. He was living in the old city, where all the buildings were burnt red or warm orange. He could smell the lavender preparation for the soap that the shop in the building across the street was making as well as the socca, a typical dessert made with chickpea flour and cooked in a big pizza oven to give it a warm brown color. He loved the city and his neighborhood. Though one of his neighbors, not so much.

It was July so of course sleeping with an open window was essential to survive. He wasn't really afraid of anyone trying to sneak in, the building was really high and the rooftops he could see above were too far for anyone to jump from it. He couldn't see the windows of the other apartment in the street because of the blue and green shutters but he knew one of them must have been open because apparently one of his neighbors thought he was Beethoven.

Kurt was nicely falling asleep after a long day wandering the streets, taking pictures and drinking his bottle of water. The heat was heavy and even the small little breezes were welcomed. He was in the state where you're conscious enough to know you're falling asleep but not conscious enough to move, a blissful state where everything is just like cotton candy. Well until one of his charming neighbors started to play his violin of course. Kurt groaned and extended his arm to get his pillow and threw it on his face, hoping to muffle the noise coming from outside. Of course he could hear the music just as well but got hot and out of breath under his pillow.

He reluctantly took the pillow off and grunted at the musician, knowing perfectly that there was no way that he or she could have heard him.

"It has to be a joke," Kurt muttered, frowning and debating with himself if he should close the window or not. In the end he decided against it and so he endured hours of classical music being murdered on a violin before finally falling asleep at dawn.

Fortunately for him no one played for a week and he got the chance to sleep like a baby until Sunday, around midnight. It started off nicely this time, it was more scales than anything else, so no one was murdering music, this was good. Well until the musician tried to play California Gurls on his violin. The player tried over and over again, missing the same note every single time but not giving up. Kurt had to give him or her that, as much as it was freaking annoying the player was not giving up. Maybe he or she could have thought that it would have give the whole neighbourhood some peace and some more hours of sleep.

It didn't stop until someone angrily shouted: "Mais tu vas la fermer oui?!" The instrument gave a last shriek like the musician had been surprised by the outburst and then silence settled.

It happened a third time the day after. Kurt grunted and groaned and stood up angrily from his bed. Why did the musician have to play at that time of the night, it was like he chose to play at night to bother people. What was wrong with them? Kurt looked out of his window and leant a little to peer over to the other window, they were all closed or pitch black except for one, in the building across, he couldn't see inside because of the shutters but he was almost certain the noise came from that flat. Kurt glared at the building and the window in particular, hoping that the musician would feel his anger through the wood of the shutters before going back to sleep, mumbling some insanity about his neighbor.

The next morning Kurt put a little note on the door of the building, he pinned it angrily, earning curious looks from some teenagers who were drinking blue and pink iced water. He made sure that everyone who would come out of the building could see his note and nodded to himself.

"_To whomever is playing at night,_

_Could you please practice during the day or at least close your window when you're doing it during the night. I'm sure you're talented but it isn't really showing when you're keeping everyone away from sleep. _

_Thank you, _

_People from the building across_."

He didn't notice the teenagers drawing penises on his note when he walked away.

* * *

When he got home that night after a long day at the beach - no he didn't fear the beach he just needed an umbrella and a shirt and some cream, that was all - he found a little note on his building door this time.

"_I have to admit that the drawings on your note made it almost sympathetic. I'm sorry my music skills aren't to your taste._

_I won't stop playing though. Buy some earplugs._"

Furiously Kurt snatched the note from the door and glared at the little stars drawn all over the paper and just as he entered his building a shrieking note came out of the flat across the street.

"I'm going to murder that person."

The musician didn't stop until one in the morning and it didn't get any better as the hours passed and the insults from the angry people were thrown at the player. Kurt had recognized Give You Hell hours ago, and he had to admit it was quite fitting for the situation. He was also almost certain that he had heard the musician shouting "Hope it gives you hell!" from time to time.

When he stepped out of his building the next morning a little piece of paper fell in front of him:

"_I hope you enjoyed last night's concert. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Blaine_"

The same kids were sitting at the little coffee shop, laughing and enjoying the few hours of fresh air before the heat settled and Kurt marched to them.

"Uh, excusez moi?" The teenagers stopped their conversation and looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry are you from the neighbourhood?"

The only answer he got was a brief nod from one of the girls so Kurt continued.

"Do you know who Blaine is? He is playing music at night and living in the orange building with light green shutters."

"Yeah I know him. Why?"

"I..." Kurt didn't really have a answer for that. All he wanted was for the man to stop playing while he was trying to sleep. "Could you ask him to stop playing at night then, please? Or at least to shut his window? It can be a little loud at night." Kurt tried to be as nice as possible but when someone was making his ears bleed because of bad music he could become a little cranky.

"Tell him yourself." The teenager answered, obviously bothered by Kurt. "His mailbox is Anderson, knock yourself out." Kurt stood upright and with a huff walked away from the teenagers.

"I ship them so badly you have no idea!" One of the girls said, giggling with her friend while her boyfriend glared at her.

* * *

The music didn't stop for a week, it was like Kurt's personal hell. It didn't matter how many notes he left in the man's mailbox, he either didn't get an answer or when he received one it was usually to tell him that no, the musician would not stop. And now everything that he played sounded like a pig's scream, and Kurt could frighteningly imagine the pain of the instrument with every shrieking note. It was like a crime against music, it was like murdering the instrument over and over again.

"Ugh, they are driving me crazy!" One of the teenage girls said one morning to her friend. "They are exchanging angry notes and they miss each other by five minutes every freaking time!"

"What do you want to do?" The other teenager wondered, making her chewing gum pop.

"We should put romantic notes in their mailbox."

"That would be so romantic! And they would fall in love!"

"And when they finally met they would kiss passionately"

"And thank us for eternity!"

"And invite us to their wedding!" The two girls broke into laughter before one of them stopped and asked seriously.

"We're doing this, right?"

This is how when Blaine opened his mailbox that night he found a little paper with a brand new partition attached to it.

"_I know you're better than what you to let us believe._

_Could you play that for me? Please?"_

Blaine crooked an eyebrow at the pink and glittery note and smirked before rolling his eyes. That night he did indeed play the music on the partition while Kurt sat on his bed, bewildered in his room across the street.

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe that man was butchering those songs on purpose" Kurt gritted between his teeth. He indeed couldn't believe it and he had to admit that the man was talented.

He was a prick, but he was talented. Kurt didn't really recognize the song but it didn't matter, every note was right and hit too close to home. Kurt closed his eyes and let the music carry him away, in the back of the countryside, where everything is yellow from sunflowers and wheat plants and purple from the lavender, where the smell is like honey and sun. He let the music engulf him in a warm hug.

"I hope that was good enough for you!" Kurt suddenly heard, the yell breaking his little bubble. The man had just shouted from his window in the middle of the night. Kurt stood up quickly and looked outside, and indeed the man was leaning over his window, smirking obnoxiously at him.

"It was almost bearable for once!" Kurt shouted in answer, wanting nothing more than to slap the smirk off the man's face. Really beautiful face. Sun kissed skin and wavy beach curls beautiful.

The man, Blaine, winked at Kurt who huffed in annoyance and closed his window loudly, missing one of his neighbors yell.

"Just get a room already!"

* * *

"_I'm willing to take more demands from you._" Was the note of the day for Kurt. He read it over and over again, frowning in confusion. He had never wanted the man to play, quite the contrary he would have given all the French designer shirts he had bought the past week just to make him stop.

Well maybe it wasn't completely right after last night but he had never asked anything.

Kurt thought about it all day, keeping the note in his bag and reading it from time to time, he even got some strawberry ice cream on it.

He walked slowly to his flat and put a little paper in the Anderson labelled box, blushing to his roots and quickly crossed the street to enter his building.

That evening Blaine played exactly what Kurt had asked him and again Kurt got lost in the music.

They followed that pattern for a week, Kurt would request a song and Blaine would played it at night. No one asked him to shut it or to stop. It would have been stupid to anyway since the man wouldn't have stop and he was playing too beautifully for anyone to make him stop.

And then Kurt realized that it was what he had missed at the beginning. It was something out of time and completely crazy, but if he wasn't mistaken someone was playing for him every night for over a week now. It had started as something obnoxious and in a "I want to rip his head off" way, and now he couldn't imagine spending one night without listening to the man playing.

Kurt stood up and grabbed a pen, scribbling something quickly and putting his espadrilles on before flying down the stairs. He stopped in front of his door and took a big breath before opening it and walking to the other building.

He was putting the little note in the mailbox when the front door opened violently and suddenly Blaine was in front of him. He kept the door open few more seconds, holding Kurt's gaze before stepping outside and going down the small staircase. They were almost eye to eye, well Blaine was apparently smaller than Kurt. He had bright sparkly eyes with a hint of mischief.

"Well, well, well, bonjour..."

"Kurt, I'm Kurt." The taller man provided, still a little overwhelmed by the musician's presence. He hadn't expected him to come out or to even see him before well, sometime.

"So Kurt," Blaine followed, still holding his gaze and wetting his lips with his tongue. Kurt watched the movement, spellbound by it, and Blaine smirked a little. "Care to tell me what's on the paper?"

"I, uh... well." Instead of trying to speak, Kurt handed the paper to Blaine who didn't take it and instead stepped closer to the man. He tried to catch the man's gaze who was purposely looking away, shyness taking over him.

Gently Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand, making it difficult for the man to look anywhere but right at him.

"So?"

"Would... would you go out on a date with me?" Kurt winced a little when he heard how full of nerves his voice was and he let panic settle in his belly when Blaine didn't immediately answer.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Stay tuned, I might write a sequel to this if you're kind enough to tell me what you thought about it! **

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't have Internet so you're all getting this thanks to Lurida. You really should thank her.

Also Fenoccio is a real place in Nice. If you ever go there just try one of the ice cream. It's like food orgasm, no need to thank me! ;)

* * *

Kurt had retreated quickly to his building, blushing to the roots of his hair and with a shy smile closed the door, glancing one last time to Blaine who was leaning against his own door, arms crossed and smirking a little. A smirk that Kurt still wanted to knock off Blaine's face, forcefully. With his mouth.

It wasn't until later that night that Kurt remembered that they just had agreed to go out on a date but didn't settle anything or talk about where and when. The young man groaned loudly and kicked his feet a little in his bed.

"Well done, Hummel. You moron." He told himself, as he felt like he was being judged by the walls of his room.

The next morning though he found a new note in his mailbox.

_Meet me at Place Massena at 7pm. I'll be the one playing the violin._

_Blaine _

Kurt tried not to smile too much at that, but against his will, his lips twisted into a full toothy grin that painted his face the whole day.

It might have taken him more than an hour to decide what to wear, but there was no witness to testify that. Kurt walked out of his building and slowly made his way to the place where they were supposed to meet. It wasn't really hard to find since it was the biggest area in the city. Kurt knew it well, it was the beginning of numerous streets where he had been shopping and he also loved the big fountain and the plastic men that were sitting up in the air and changing color at night.

When Kurt finally get to the meeting point though, he didn't see Blaine right away. There were lots of people playing different instruments, some of them were dancing or just standing there pretending to be marble statues.

"So you see, I have this neighbor. According to him I can't play. He is a little obnoxious and also arrogant. But hey, you can't choose your neighbor, right?"

Kurt recognized Blaine's voice through a mic and walked to him. He already had quite a crowd waiting for him to start playing.

"So I just invited him here tonight and show him how I can't play. I hope you guys are ready for a show!"

A few people shouted a little in anticipation and turned their cameras on.

_That prick_, Kurt thought, catching Blaine's glance and his barely-there smirk. The young man eyed him, irritated, and tilted his head a little to the side, showing that he was waiting for Blaine to show him, indeed.

Blaine nodded and brought his violin to his shoulder and settled it against his chin before starting to play. It wasn't anything classical or a remix of a slow song. It was joyful and carefree. Blaine was smiling throughout it instead of having a dark and closed face like so many people would in concentration while playing. He danced across the little area he had to himself, laughing and kicking the air.

A little boy came closer to the musician and without stopping Blaine twirled around him, playing even faster and always so cheerful and energetic.

People around him were clapping and cheering when they weren't too shocked by how talented the man was. There were catcalls and Kurt heard some women fawning over how talented and handsome he was.

The musician stopped suddenly and fell slowly on his knees to be at the same height as the child and started to play slowly and then faster and faster, making the little boy giggle and shake his little body even more. Blaine stood up and with a last note ended his performance, a little out of breath.

The crowd erupted quickly, clapping and asking for more. Blaine blushed and bowed before the crowd.

"It was my pleasure playing for you tonight. I'll be here again tomorrow. Have a good night. Au revoir!" Some people stayed a little behind, talking to the musician and asking him if he had an album they could buy. The curly haired man answered all the question while putting his violin in its case and after a while excused himself and went over to Kurt.

"Did you like it?" Kurt laughed a little at the question and nodded.

"I did. Though I'm always going to wonder why you butchered all those songs for weeks." They walked to a parking lot and found Blaine's car where he put his violin in and locked it again.

"I didn't. Well I did, one or two nights. But most of the time it wasn't me." Kurt glared over to the musician with a confused and betrayed look.

"You are saying that all this time I thought it was you when in reality another person was playing for me. I'm wounded, such a betrayal so early in this relationship." Kurt put a hand on his heart dramatically before being caught by Blaine's who took it eagerly and make Kurt twirl before catching him and pulling them close.

"Mon ami, you're talking about relationship already?" Blaine asked smugly before walking down the street, a little skip in his walk. Kurt blushed and then shook his head in disbelief, who was this man? The young man walked quickly to catch up with the musician and they walked in silence for a while.

"So who was playing if it wasn't you?" Blaine lead them to a little street, where only pedestrians could walk. All the shops were lightened and selling lavender scented soap, blue and red espadrilles, colorful bracelets and ice cream.

"My brother. He's a prick and loves borrowing my violin even if he can't play to save his life. You must have heard him several times. He comes over sometimes and then tries to show me how much he's improved. I was almost impressed with his rendition of California Gurl."

"It wasn't you?" Kurt asked, a little upset. "It was one of my favorite things through the weeks!" He exclaimed, making Blaine stop abruptly.

"Really?"

"Well it's pretty badass to play Katy Perry on a violin. I was almost impressed." Kurt watched Blaine's face go from puzzled to determined at the admission.

"I'm more a Teenage Dream kind of guy. But I can learn California Gurl if you'd like." Kurt smiled to himself at that and if his heart made a loop in his chest, well, it wasn't his fault if the guy was charming and willingly learning something for him.

"So, this is Fenoccio. The best ice cream you're ever gonna get." Blaine stated when he stopped in front of a light purple shop that was completely opened on the street. Several boards were listing all the flavors that they had and some of them were a little alarming to say the least.

"The best, huh?" Kurt challenged, because apparently it was something that he did now, pushing Blaine a little just to see his reaction. The musician crooked an eyebrow at him and smirked a little.

"Well, let me see. From the way you're dressing and your reclamation in terms of song you're apparently someone sophisticated. But you also have something sweet about you that comes with your eyes and the way you smile. Finally, Monsieur Hummel, you're an enigma and a big question mark. So I'd say that you should try hazelnut ice cream. It suits you." Blaine announced, very proud of his choice and his deduction made on a somehow not too wrong personality analysis.

"Hazelnut? It sounds more like you're trying to get rid of me." Kurt joked a little. Blaine ordered for him and paid for Kurt's ice cream before handing it to the man and waiting patiently for the man to taste it.

"I worked too hard to get a date with you to get rid of you so early in the evening. Now tell me, how is it?" Blaine asked again, this time almost grabbing kurt's hand and bringing the ice cream to his nose first and then his mouth. Kurt giggled a little. Giggled! And then cautiously licked the ice cream.

The moan that escaped his mouth wasn't planned at all and Kurt's eyes rolled a little when he finally got a taste of the ice cream. The flavor was indeed exceptional and the ice cream was the best he'd ever had, he was also pretty sure that no ice cream could ever top that.

When he opened his eyes he found Blaine staring at him, his lips slightly parted to let his tongue brush them. The musician gulped with difficulty and tried to regain his composure.

"So I take it as you like it. Wanna try to guess my flavor?" Kurt could see that the man was hiding something behind his sudden coy attitude but he didn't really care. He actually wanted to play the game.

"Alright, let me try that. You come out strong with this little attitude of yours at first, but you're somehow shy and revealed yourself more and more with time. You're different and a little fierce. Soooo." Kurt scanned the board and smiled wickedly when he finally found the perfect flavor.

"Chestnut ice cream for you!" Blaine nodded and laughed a little, ordering for himself this time and before stepping away whispered into Kurt's ear:

"I guess we're both pretty fond of nuts, huh." Kurt rolled his eyes and followed, not wanting to lose the guy in the pool of tourists that were out that night. They ate in silence, walking into the little street of the old town, stopping here and there to look at the postcards or the bracelets that shops were selling. They arrived at a big plaza where lots of restaurant had laid out their tables for the night. They walked between the tables, sometimes commenting on what was on the people's plates and most of the time pointing out the people that were the most sunburnt.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you murdered all those songs on purpose when you can play like that?" Kurt wondered hours later, when they were on their walk home.

"The first note I got from you was because of my brother. He had spotted you putting the note and Instragrammed so many pictures of you that I can probably re-create you in 3D. Anyway, I kind of decided to continue because I hoped to get more notes?" Blaine finished with a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"You could've come and talked to me instead of keeping me from sleep."

"Naw, but were would have been the charm in that? We taunted each other, got on each other's nerves and now we're out on a date. It worked out perfectly for me, if I say so myself."

"You could've have just had a date quicker, that's all."

"Yeah but the courting, the wooing and the waiting. The wait until you finally get what you want is worth it and much needed. You appreciate what you have even more after that." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closely to Kurt. They had managed to find themselves in front of Kurt's building and it wasn't thanks to him. He had been too caught up in Blaine's voice and flirting to even register where they were going.

Kurt saw Blaine leaning close to him and with every second he could feel the warmth of Blaine's breath growing against his skin, he could almost taste the chestnut ice cream against Blaine's lips. They were so close that Kurt couldn't hold Blaine's gaze and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the musician's scent around him. Kurt waited, to feel Blaine's lips against his, to feel the press of their bodies together and to finally taste and get to hold the man against him, to run his fingers through his curls and… Instead he got a sweet and quick kiss on his cheek followed by a: "Goodnight, Kurt" murmured against his cheek.

Kurt opened his eyes only to see Blaine disappearing into his building behind his green door. In all honesty Kurt had started to hate that green door. And the whole building just to be sure. He turned around and made his way to his room, plopping down on his bed and lightly caressing his skin where Blaine's lips had been minutes ago. It wasn't exactly what he had expected, but somehow maybe it was for the best.

"The wait will be worth it." Kurt repeated to himself, mimicking Blaine's words.

* * *

_I want to cook lunch for you tomorrow, come to the market with me? I'll pick you up at 10. _

Apparently Kurt wouldn't have to wait too long.

* * *

AN : so another chapter of this. I'm not sure if I should make that into a multi chapter fic or just leave it like that... let me know what you want and think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: alright so I think it's clear that this fic is now a multi-chapter so a wip instead of just a OS.

I hope you guys will like it, apparently it's a cute and fluffy one.

* * *

The next day at 10am sharp Kurt was outside of his building waiting for Blaine. He had decided to wear blue shorts with a light white Henley, nothing too fancy but still elegant to go grocery shopping. He hadn't dressed up for Blaine, not at all.

Oh hell, who was he trying to fool? He totally dressed up for Blaine. The man had this natural incandescent aura that made him stand out without breaking a sweat. That was probably why Kurt was so fascinated by him. It was not just his looks Kurt was attracted to, it was what the man emitted.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts when a gentle hand shook him out of it. "Well, bonjour stranger. Ready to be wowed by a chicken?" Blaine asked as he trotted away with a lilt walk. Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what the hell the man had planned for him this time.

"A chicken? You look more puppy than poultry. But who am I to tell you what you are, right?" Kurt joked when he finally caught up with Blaine who had just turned right at the end of their street.

"If I'm a bird, you're a bird, right?"

"I'm quite sure you got it wrong, Blaine." They turned again before stepping to a little plaza with numerous stands selling fresh fruits or vegetable with beautiful colors. Another one was selling spices, neatly placed in jars, coloring the stands with brown hot color or burning orange and perfuming the place with strong and foreign scents. And then at the end of the market Blaine stopped in front of a big red shop, opened on the street. Several people were already lining up in front of it, obviously waiting to be served.

They waited a few minutes before it was their turn to be served. Blaine asked for what he wanted in a perfect French, without a hint of an American accent.

"Francis, un poulet!"

"C'est 3€50 pour le poulet!" The woman shouted from across the shop, while the chicken made its way from the back of the shop to the front on a conveyer belt that was moving automatically. Kurt started to laugh a little and try to hide it as well as he could, hiding his face against Blaine's shoulder. Kurt saw the musician's shoulder shake a little and the moment they stepped away from the shop one glance at each other was all it took before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Kurt wondered between fits of giggles.

"That was 'Chez Francis' and their lovely butcher. She is quite a lady, you know." Blaine tried to answer, clutching at his belly which was hurting with how much he was laughing.

"I have no idea how I could trust you with that." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself only to laugh some more every time he glimpsed at Blaine who was still giggling and laughing all he could. After few minutes the two men still had full grins on their faces but were able to look at each other without losing it.

"Okay, so you were talking about a real chicken. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Well, Kurt, you see this is a dead chicken so we could either bury it, god bless that chicken's soul, or cook it. And I'm rather hungry."

Kurt openly glared at the musician and pinched his arm.

"You dick. It could've been the dalai lama of the chickens for all we know. Show some respect."

"Oh right. Nothing less than the dalai lama of chickens. Well then in that case how about we erect an altar for the chicken instead of eating it? Did I mention that I was hungry? Because I really really am."

"Yeah, yeah right, you're hungry and I can think about something else that you could erect… Oh my god." Kurt yelped while burying his face in his hands, mortified by the implication of what he just said. "I didn't… I mean. It's not… Oh god. Can you just forget that?"

Blaine crooked an eyebrow at Kurt, the musician obviously curious and amused by the situation, and smirked at the man who was blushing from the humiliation.

"I could, but I won't. Now we're going to cook that oh-so-important chicken because I'm hungry." Kurt followed Blaine into his building, and into the elevator.

"You mentioned that earlier, yeah." The young man muttered.

Blaine circled Kurt's wrist with his fingers and squeezed gently. Kurt looked up at the touch and realized how small the elevator was and how flushed against each other they were, their bodies pressed together at their thighs, waist, chest. Kurt took a deep breath and inhaled some of Blaine's cologne, strong but sweet. They locked eyes and for a second Kurt thought that was it, that they were going to kiss. But the 'ding' of the old elevator interrupted them and they stepped out.

Blaine opened his door and let Kurt come in before him before leading him to the kitchen. Instead of a small room like Kurt's place, Blaine had a real flat and a big one at that. At least big enough to have a separate kitchen and a dining room, and Kurt guessed that the corridor in front of him lead to bedrooms and a bathroom.

Kurt entered the kitchen to find Blaine preparing the chicken, wearing an apron that said 'don't forget to kiss the cook'.

The young man looked at Blaine and then again at the apron. Blaine was facing him, talking about chicken and how to cook it best and some others things that Kurt wasn't listening to. The man stepped closer to Blaine and kissed him quickly on the cheek before flopping down on one of the chairs of the kitchen. Kurt dared a look at Blaine who looked frozen.

Kurt tilted his head questioningly and smiling a little at the look on Blaine's face.

"You're not the only one who can tease." Kurt provided, earning a snort from the cook in chief. "So what can I do to help you?"

They cooked next to each other for a while after putting the chicken in the oven with an amount of butter that would probably obstruct their arteries and make them die. But according to the musician, it was worth it. They also cooked numerous vegetables and some potatoes to goes with it and once everything was cooked perfectly they sat down at the dining table.

"So, Blaine. I guess that you're not just a tourist like me?"

"Nope, I live here. This is my flat."

"It's really nice. I can see why your brother would want to come here often." Blaine smiled a little at the mention of Cooper and nodded.

"Yeah, he loves coming here to bother me a little bit too much. I should probably change the lock but he would just charm the concierge and get the key anyway."

"Do you have more siblings?"

"Oh, thank god, no. Cooper is my only brother but he requires so much work that it's a full time occupation. The guy is sweet but it's like he forgot to grow up," Blaine said with a fond tone in his voice that made Kurt's heart flutter. It was nice to see how important his brother was to Blaine.

"I understand completely. I have one of these specimens at home too. Finn, my brother, is a giant teddy bear, but a full grown up? Not sure about that."

"And where's home?" Blaine wondered between two bites.

"The US, Ohio or New York to be more specific."

"Seriously? My parents have a house in Ohio! Westerville, do you know it?" Kurt's face lit up, a smile appearing on his face.

"Of course I know Westerville. It's not really far from where I lived. I competed against the glee club from the all boys private school. We won, obviously." Kurt added with a playful smirk, shrugging like it was old news.

"Really? So maybe you know Jeff, Wes or Nick? Trent maybe? They were part of the Warblers too and they competed."

"Probably then. It's scary how small the world his. So, uh, where are you from? Because I heard you speaking French and it sounded like you didn't even have an accent."

"Ah. Well my father is American, hence the house in Westerville, and my mother is half French, half Italian. So I actually speak French and Italian… well Spanish too but…" Blaine lingered a little, not sure what to say next.

"That's impressive. And are you living here or are you traveling? Huh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"No, it's alright but I'd rather not talk about it this afternoon. What do you want to do?" Blaine asked once they ended lunch. "We could go to the beach or visit something? I mean if you have nothing else planned of course."

Kurt could've sworn that for a minute Blaine seemed unsure and maybe a little scared. He kept himself busy by putting the dishing in the dishwasher so Kurt couldn't be sure.

"I was actually planning to go visit something."

"Oh, right." Blaine said, a small smile on his face and, yep, Kurt was sure it was also disappointment on the man's face.

"Wanna come with me?" At the proposition Blaine's face radiated with a big toothy grin and a jerky nod.

"Definitely. Where are we heading?"

"Villa Ephrussi de Rothschild?"

* * *

That's how, hours later, Kurt and Blaine were making their way through the beautiful villa on the outskirts of Nice. They had driven there and visited the villa which had numerous rooms, each with different furniture so beautiful that Kurt had been in awe the whole time. They had bought a raspberry macaron at the little shop in the tea room inside the house and were now making their way into the garden. The main garden, in front of the house was a French garden with many different fountains but all around it and around the house there were a myriad of different garden themes.

They had started the visit with the Spanish Garden and then followed the map and continued with the Florentine Garden and the Stone Garden. Each garden had its own flora and they were all so different that going from one to the other felt like stepping to another country or even continent altogether. When they finally found themselves at the end of the domain they stepped into the Rose Garden, which overhung a nice view of the sea and some beautiful boats.

Kurt looked around him, taking in how the flowers danced with the winds. How every one of them was there to create the perfect ensemble. The aromatic scent of the flowers surrounded Kurt, leaving him in a quiescent state.

The young man walked closer to the penumbra and closed his eyes, taking his time to just listen and smell. The visit to the house had been full of excitement through the discovery of every room. But the gardens were so peaceful that Kurt needed a minute to just be.

He closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed in a warm and quiescent hug.

When he finally opened his eyes, Blaine was standing right in front of him, waiting patiently for the young man to come back to him. Gently the musician took Kurt's hand and made him step closer, so they were chest to chest. Not wanting to break the bubble, neither said a word.

They looked at each other, and Blaine started to lean closer to Kurt. Again the young man found himself waiting and hoping for a brush of lips against his. But again nothing came and instead Kurt felt a soft brush of air against his neck followed by a light kiss.

Blaine walked backwards, laughing a little, leaving Kurt all flustered.

"You, you dick!" Kurt finally broke the silence and angrily shouted at the musician, pointing a furious finger at him. "You're obnoxious and rude and you dress really badly and, and…. And you're... uh..."

"Pushy? Playful?"

"Yeah, that too!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air with frustration after being so safe in the cocoon of tranquility that was the garden and Blaine's embrace.

"Why?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side and carefully following Kurt to the next garden.

"I, huh…what?"

"Why am I all those things? Is it just because I didn't kiss you?"

"Well… yeah," Kurt lamentably provided. It sounded weak even to him and damn Blaine and his amazing smile and puppy eyes. How could one stay coherent in front of that man?

"Well, then, come and get it," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows half flirtatiously, half comically.

Kurt pursued his lips and put a hand on his hips. "Did you just pull a Selena Gomez on me?" The man wondered, with an unamused face.

"Is that really what you're choosing to focus on right now?"

"I don't know, bad pop culture references are really something that- mmph," Blaine cut Kurt's rambling by kissing him languidly and then peppering several butterfly kisses on the man's lips.

"Are you going to stop talking now?" Kurt answered him by scratching the musician's head and making him move closer.

Kurt kissed him, nipping at Blaine's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. They kissed in the middle of the garden for a few minutes, tongues brushing against each other as the two men lost themselves in the other. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's waist and brought him even closer to him, so he could feel the heat radiating from the Blaine's body against his. They kissed, hands roaming on the other's body. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Blaine's body fit perfectly against Kurt's, as the young man nipped at Blaine's jaw, lapping and then lightly biting the musician's neck.

When they stopped Kurt looked at Blaine. He look perfectly debauched, his lips swollen and eyes dark with lust, his curly hair sticking out at a number of angles. Kurt's chest grew with pride. He did that, he made Blaine look like that.

"I'm taking you home." Kurt instructed, placing a last kiss on Blaine's fingers before leading him to the car.

* * *

A/N: thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing. It means so much to me.

You guys are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright peeps, this is where this fic earn her M in the rating! If you don't like it skip around half of the chapter.**

**I also wanted to thank all of you for following and reviewing this. I can't believe the response I'm having with this!**

* * *

They got home in record time, not caring about the harsh glares they got from people they bumped into while almost running to Blaine's place. Kurt pushed the lift button a few times before giving up and dragging Blaine up to his floor.

It took Blaine several attempts to get the key in the lock, Kurt being pressed against him, his chest to Blaine's back, kissing him and biting the flesh right behind his ear.

"Ku.._Kurt. _You're gonna have to stop that for a minute." Kurt pushed closer to Blaine, their bodies touching everywhere. They were so close to each other that Blaine could feel how aroused Kurt was. The mere thought made him shiver and he missed the lock once again.

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, taking his earlobe between his teeth. "Just open the damn door. I want you, _please_."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." It took Blaine extra attention but the moment he got it they both stumbled into Blaine's home. Kurt followed Blaine to his room and pushed him to the nearest wall. The shorter man looked wild, with curls poking everywhere, his cheeks flushed and a hard bruise at the base of his neck where Kurt had spent several minutes making sure that he was leaving a mark.

Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall, his lips locked against Blaine's. He guided them closer and closer to each other, put his thigh in between Blaine's legs and pressed against the musician's groin, creating friction and eliciting the most delicious little noises from Blaine.

"Oh god, Kurt" They rocked against each other, never putting an end to the kissing. Blaine's hands were scratching Kurt's scalp, and drawing him closer, making sure the man wasn't going to stop kissing him. He wanted more, god he wanted Kurt naked, wanted Kurt flushed above him, he wanted Kurt inside him but he didn't want to stop this. He didn't want to stop the kissing and the friction he got from Kurt's leg.

Kurt must have felt that Blaine wanted more, making them move from the wall to the bed as quickly as he could without making them fall or break the kiss. They gracelessly fell into the bed, and moved against the pillow. Kurt got rid of Blaine's shirt and his own in a rapid movement before resuming the kissing.

Kurt had never heard something as sinful as Blaine's sounds when they were kissing. He pushed his hips down against Blaine's, leaving them panting and breathless. Kurt's put his forehead to Blaine's, breathing hard as they rocked against each other, the layers of their pants giving them some release but not enough to feel good.

"What do you want Blaine? You're gonna have to tell me here because-"

"You, I just want you. Naked. _Kurt,_" Blaine cried after a rather hard thrust. "Just, I want you inside me, okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, his swollen lips and the way his eyes were filled with lust and want. Kurt only nodded and removed their pants.

"Lube?" Kurt asked before seeing Blaine's hand disappearing under his pillow to get the lube and then under his bed for the condom.

Kurt wanted to take his time, wanted to see Blaine takes his fingers and wanted to see if the man could come just from this, from the barely-there friction, Kurt wanted to drive him crazy, but there would be other times to do that.

"Kurt, I'm ready, just _please" _Kurt teased once more, brushing his fingers against Blaine's prostate. "Kurt I'm gonna, I-"

"Okay, okay." Kurt rolled the condom on and gave himself a few strokes before placing several kisses on Blaine chest up to his mouth.

"Like this?" Kurt wanted to be able to look into Blaine's eyes and to kiss him while he was going to fuck him, but what he wanted the most was for this to be pleasurable for Blaine.

"Yeah, I want to have all your weight on me. Now please less talking and more fucki_- holy shit_!" Blaine yelled the moment Kurt thrust into him. He had been sure to prep him enough and he hadn't meant to be rough but the man needed to stop being so cocky all the time. Kurt waited, not wanting to hurt Blaine more than necessary and the moment Blaine started to fuck himself on Kurt, the man made sure to meet every thrust.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I want you so bad, been thinking about this."

"Tell me, please tell me." Kurt had tried to go slow, but it was impossible, he wanted to take Blaine, to bring him close and to see him come.

"I couldn't stop, stop touching me. Ever since, _oh fuck_, since you yelled at me!" Blaine circled Kurt with his leg, pushing against Kurt's ass so he was pounding into him relentlessly.

"Wanted you like this. You're so hot, Kurt. Ugh, harder, please _please_." Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, not able to talk anymore, the only sound coming out of him being a continuous whine of pleasure.

Kurt could feel Blaine clenching around him and when Blaine finally came around Kurt, the man swallowed Blaine's moan in a frantic kiss before following him.

Blaine lay boneless in the bed, letting Kurt discard the condom and clean him before joining him in the bed. He was still breathless and turned to face the taller man who was shifting closer in bed.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, a smile on his lips, his eyes dropping a little. In response Kurt placed a firm hand on Blaine's back, bringing him closer and engulfing him in a hug. Blaine nuzzled against the man's chest before falling asleep in Kurt's arm, lulled by his heartbeat that was now beating slowly.

* * *

"Fuck, shit, _bordel de merde_!" Kurt stood up quickly, taking in the room he was in and more importantly the bed he was in. This was Blaine. Blaine's flat, Blaine's room and more importantly Blaine's bed, in which he was fully naked while someone was cursing rather loudly in the flat. Minutes later the door opened loudly and Blaine appeared a tray in hand and a goofy smile on his face. He looked very pleased with himself until he saw Kurt awake and alert.

"Did I wake you up?" The musician asked, wincing a little and making his way to the bed where he put the tray. He leaned to kiss Kurt but stopped midway, looking a little insecure and shy for the first time. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes at this and closed the gap between them, making Blaine whine.

"Good morning." Kurt said before remembering that Blaine had asked him a question. "and I'm afraid you did. You cursing in French shouldn't be that hot, by the way." The smile re-appeared on Blaine's face and he cocked his head, batting his eyelashes.

"I'm keeping that in mind. So yesterday was…"

"Good?" Kurt provided, not really sure where they stood. Sure they had flirted and visited a romantic garden together and Blaine had cooked for him but it didn't mean anything, he really didn't want to get his hopes up only to see them crash down later.

"Uh, well." Blaine frowned a little and shrugged. "Yeah, good."

"Oh my god, it was terrible, wasn't it? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Hey, no stop. You didn't hurt me. Well not my ass. My pride, though, is bruised, that's for sure."

"What?" Confusion was painted on Kurt's face as Blaine ran a frustrated hand tbrough his hair.

"Kurt, last night was amazing, mindblowing, life changing. But certainly not just 'good'. I mean it was like that for me. But, um, well I guess it wasn't for you." Blaine looked down, not wanting to show any kind of emotion. His pride and ego weren't just a little bruised.

"Oh my- Blaine. Look at me." The taller man waited until Blaine finally looked up. " Last night was, really really good. Mind blowing and life changing, as you put it, for me too." Kurt's cheeks reddened as was saying this.

"Oh. _Oh_. Good. So… uh. Beach? Today? Or ya know, round two?"

It took them a little while to get to the beach.

* * *

They arrived around 10, the beach still empty from too many people. No one was up that early in the morning anyway except for joggers and a few loners. They settled close enough to the water so they wouldn't have to walk on the rocks for too long. They had decided to go to the nearest beach, which meant the one right next to the Promenade des Anglais. Which meant rocks instead of sand, but Kurt wasn't going to complain. The water was clear and as clean as possible so he could see his feet.

They took turns getting in the water before lying next to each other after putting lots of sunscreen on for Kurt. The taller man was reading silently, closing his eyes from time to time just to listen to the sound of the people arriving and the sound of the waves nearby.

This, this was exactly how he had imagined his holidays, calm and serene and sometimes completely crazy and bubbly because of someone. But now it wasn't just someone, it was Blaine and the reality was much more pleasant than his dream. He continued to read, not wanting to wake Blaine beside him. The musician shuffled a little on his towel and put a possessive hand on Kurt's thigh before closing his eyes again and smiling a little.

Kurt froze. He knew that French people had just passed a law for LGBT people to get married but that didn't mean that everyone was accepting, far from it. Kurt waited and waited. Blaine didn't move his hand and as much as Kurt wanted Blaine to keep his hand on him, because damn if it didn't feel good, he also didn't want to cause any trouble. He was always standing up for himself, never letting anyone talk him down but sometimes he just felt like he was always at war and today he just didn't felt like fighting.

"Blaine?"

"Huhuh." Was the only answer Kurt got.

"Blaine, I…. I think you should move your hand, maybe?" That got Blaine's attention who opened his eyes and frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, am I coming on too strong? Or am I reading this all wrong?"

"No. No you're not and I like this, us. Very very much. But I'm not sure that we should give people any reason to taunt us. I mean, I want to hold your hand and I really liked your hand on me. Like really. But I'm just, uh…"

"Kurt, did you look around you? I would never do anything that put you, us, in any kind of danger to be taunted."

Kurt looked around, really looked around this time and there weren't too many families around him. There were men, lots of men. With each other. There were cute little lesbian couples as well. It finally dawned on him.

"We're at a gay beach?" Kurt laughed a little, because if that wasn't the cutest thing someone ever did for him.

"Yup, the Castel is actually the gay beach, look, they even put up a rainbow flag." Kurt turned his head and indeed there it was, a big and bold rainbow flag, next to the European and French one.

"Alright, forgot I said anything then." Kurt laid back, and instinctively took Blaine's hand to put on his thigh again, where it had been before.

When they stood up hours later, needless to say that Kurt had sunburn, on his legs but with a hand's pattern of white skin in the middle of it.

* * *

Later that night, after a walk around the city and a last drink they were both lying in Blaine's bed again. They weren't saying much, just pointing out a few things that had happened that day, caressing each other's arms lightly, like a feather touch. They were looking into each other's eyes, appreciating the moment and the little things that had made their day perfect, smiling adorably at each other.

"God, I'm gonna miss this so badly." Kurt breathed in a sigh, closing his eyes like this was all just a dream.

"When are you leaving?" Kurt still had his eyes closed but he could feel the apprehension in Blaine's voice. Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's wrist, like he didn't want him to go, like he couldn't let that happen the moment Kurt answered.

"Tomorrow evening."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last! **

**Reviews, pretty please with sunscreen on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: and there it is. The final chapter. I gave you a little bit of Cooper because everyone need some Cooper in his life! **

**Read on, lovelies!**

* * *

It apparently didn't matter to Blaine when the other man was leaving. He spent the last day with him, crossing the street for the last time. The musician spent the day watching Kurt pack, handing him shirts or toiletries or anything the man might be forgetting.

They stayed together in a companionable silence, exchanging kisses every time they crossed paths, which was quite often considering the size of Kurt's room.

"I think I got everything." Kurt stated in the middle of the afternoon, as he looked around him, taking in the almost empty room. Blaine was seated on the bed, looking expectantly at him, a slight pout on his lips.

"Come here," The musician said, making grabby hands at Kurt who smiled fondly at the man in front of him before crawling in bed. Blaine spread his legs to Kurt could settle between them, his back to Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms circled Kurt's waist, one of his hand taking it's place on Kurt's stomach under his shirt. Blaine caressed the skin with light touches. He placed several kisses on Kurt's temple before asking.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kurt tried to look at him but the curly haired man had hidden his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"About what, Blaine?"

"Us. Where does this leave us?"

Kurt didn't really have an answer for that. He had hated Blaine for much longer than they had been together. Well at least who he thought was Blaine. But then again, the last week had been nothing but exactly what he had dreamed of for his vacation. It had been better, as a matter of fact, for just one simple reason: Blaine. The man was still a mystery and maybe it was the reason that had made this week so much more than a good week. Blaine, who was caring and funny, apparently shy sometimes and insecure, completely obnoxious and Kurt hated him for playing that badly and being infuriating. But, because yes there was a but, Blaine was everything. He was a friend and a lover and Kurt could see himself falling for that man if he had more time. They didn't have time though, Kurt was leaving in a mere few hours. So like Blaine asked him, where did that leave them?

"I don't know." Kurt sighed, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's head, which was still hidden in his neck. "I don't even know where we're at right now."

"Good point." Blaine mumbled before placing a kiss on Kurt's shoulder and leaning against the bedframe. He brought Kurt closer and resumed his petting on the other man's chest now. "Friend? Lover? Boyfriend? Pick one."

"Uh, all the of the above."

"Pushy." Blaine laughed. "Do you really think that being boyfriends after a week of dating and two days of kissing before parting ways and having a freaking ocean between us is the best idea?"

"Probably not. Especially since we don't even know if we'll see each other ever again. But I like you. A lot. And I want to keep in touch, I'm not ready to say goo bye to you."

That last part was rushed out in a murmur and Blaine had to focus to understand everything that Kurt had just said. Once he did, he took the other man's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently before answering Kurt.

"Good, because I'm not ready to say goodbye to you either."

"So, Skype?" Kurt wondered, almost falling asleep under Blaine's ministrations.

"Skype, Facebook, everything that will help us stay in touch. And maybe I'll try to come and see you in New York in the fall."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Shorty."

"We'll see."

They didn't talk more about it, they didn't make any more promises, they just cuddled together for a while and when it was time for Kurt to leave, Blaine drove him to the airport. Kurt checked in, left his luggage for the airline to keep and then waited in front of customs for a while. When he really couldn't wait any longer Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. The musician brought his hands around his waist and squeezed them flush against each other, not caring who was looking. They buried their heads in each other neck's, taking one last breath of the other's smell, taking in how well they fit together. Kurt broke the hug and looked into Blaine's eyes, smiling sadly at him.

Blaine stepped closer and kissed him on the lips, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't passionate, nor was it hungry or rushed. It was them and everything they could have been but didn't have the time to be.

Kurt took one last look at Blaine's sad face before stepping further into the airport, behind the barriers.

* * *

They chatted the rest of the summer, sending each other pictures of how tan or red they were. They talked about themselves and finally got to discover everything that they had left out. Kurt talked about his mother, Blaine about the reason why he was living in France instead of good old Ohio. They talked about books and songs, about dreams and silly things that happened to them during the day.

Then school started again and the messages started to become fewer and far between. They were still trying to get in touch as much as possible but life was hectic and the time difference didn't help either.

It was November, right after hanging up with Blaine from a too-short Skyping session that Kurt understood how attached to him he really was. It was always too short, no matter how many hours they could find to talk it was never enough. They had known each other for four months plus that week. How could he forget about that week. He wished there were pictures of them, of silly things they did or just pictures. But they hadn't thought about it at the time, and now Kurt was in New York and all he wanted to do was take Blaine on coffee dates, walks in the park while they would hold hands buried in his pocket because it was freezing, late nights of watching TV and cooking together. He wanted to hear the man play for him again but what he wanted to do the most was hug him. It had been so good being able to just hug and let himself be hugged. He barely remember how well they fit together, he just knew they did.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled across their flat, "Someone for you on the phone!" Kurt saw a wild Rachel appear, running with the phone in her hand and throwing it at him, almost knocking him out. Kurt shooed her out before looking at the device and taking it to his ear. It probably wasn't his father because he had talked to him last night and most of his friend didn't bother calling instead they usually texted.

"Hello?"

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt didn't recognize the voice, at least he thought he didn't.

"Yes, it's me, how can I help you?"

"Oh thank god! Do you know how difficult it was to find you? Seriously you could've helped me a little here and leave a note with your address and your Skype and your social security number. All I had was a name! I'm freaking amazing at stalking people online but still I had to hack into his phone to get your number. Not that it was very difficult or a one time thing but still!" The man said in a rush, almost yelling some parts.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Kurt asked confused. Anyone who knew him already had his phone number so it was either a joke or some creeper he didn't want to talk to.

"Cooper Anderson, nice to finally meet you. I have to admit I'd never would have matched that ass and back with your voice. But it's good, it suits you."

"Are you calling to insult me?" Kurt asked, confused and growing more angry with every second. This man was infuriating.

"Ah, no, not exactly. I'm calling you about a certain Mozart Smurf we both know. Dude, I don't know what you did to him and seriously it must have been all kinds of epic, but there is only a certain amount of times a man can listen to Thinking Of You by Katy Perry before going on a killing spree. You need to do something and I know exactly what!" Kurt looked at the phone and made a mental note to buy a new one with caller ID, or at least to put their number on private because he had seen crazy, he'd lived in New York for almost four years now. But this was beyond everything.

"I'm sorry but I think you phoned the wrong person." Kurt heard shuffling at the other end of the line before hearing the man speak again.

"You're Kurt Hummel, currently in your fourth year at Parsonyou went to Nice last summer and rocked my baby brother's life only to leave him all alone and sad. He's been moping around for months! I can't take it anymore. I'm making you fly to him."

"Wait, you're Blaine's brother? and you're making me do what now?"

"Of course I'm Blaine's brother, why would I want to talk to you if I wasn't? So now, you'll be flying on the 15th of December. Sorry, I couldn't get the private jet so you'll have to fly in business class, I hope that's okay. You'll be staying here for two weeks and then flying back. It won't be said that Cooper Anderson isn't the best wingman ever."

"I"m sorry but can I talk to Blaine, please?" Kurt heard a shriek and rolled his eyes. This was getting slightly ridiculous and if all of this was true he could certainly tell the resemblance between the two brothers: they were both obnoxious as hell.

"You don't even think about it! You're my christmas gift to Blaine! It has to be a surprise!"

"Are you making a habit of making boys fly around the world for you brother?"

"Not just any boy, young padawan. So get lots of sleep, be all pretty and don't bring too much clothes. i'm sure they won't be needed. Give me you mail address I'm sending you all the informations."

Kurt reluctantly did so, still wary and afraid he was dealing with a crazy person who'd just stolen his login and password and was playing a trick on him.

However on December 15th Kurt was boarding a plane to France just like Cooper had said. Kurt hadn't talked about this with Blaine, for some unknown reason he actually hoped this was going to be a surprise but it could also go very very wrong.

When Kurt finally landed in Nice a man, Cooper apparently, threw himself at Kurt and drove them to Blaine's place, leaving Kurt in front of the door before driving away.

The two men fell into each other's arms, they didn't let go for the full two weeks, doing everything they had missed the first time, taking time to be together and really enjoying it. They had days to be with each other and to let go of all the tension that had been there when they just had Skype to talk to each other.

They had little dates here and there, walked hand in hand and reveled in the presence of each other.

The two weeks passed in a blur, Kurt met most of Blaine's family and saw Cooper too many times for his liking. That man was crazy!

The two weeks had been nothing but amazing, just like the first time he spent with Blaine. The man was everything he had been when they first met and so much more, he was all the little things Kurt had grown to like when they were talking and chatting. Kurt felt happy, he felt like he belonged.

And when Kurt once again board for the States, he had a clear plan of what he had to do.

He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

* * *

In June Kurt landed once again in Nice, he had very little baggage and crossed town in a record time. He made his way around the little street in the old city, smiling at the crowds and the ambiance of that city that were just like he remembered.

The moment he arrived in front of the building Kurt a pair of drumsticks out of his bag and started tapping against the door and the windows, yelling loudly and definitely not in tune.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying if you see this man can you tell him where I am

At the lyrics Kurt also got a carboard with bright yellow letter painted on it stating: BLAINE

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

People were starting to gather around him, some walking by with a confused and scared look on their face, probably thinking he was completely losing it. Kurt tapped with his drumsticks against the door with more strength, almost shouting the lyrics more than he was actually singing. It was atrocious and so not in tune that it made Kurt wince. The neighbor started to open the windows to see what was happening, some even had their phones out, taping the whole thing.

Policeman says son you can't stay here

I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows

If he changes his mind this is the first place he will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Suddenly the door opened violently, letting out a confused Blaine, apparently unaware of what was happening in his street. He stopped dead in tracks, choked to see who was in front of him and what exactly he was doing.

The moment Kurt saw him, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged a little. He sang the last "moving" in a shriek before stepping closer to Blaine. He let the drumstick roll somewhere in the street and gazed sweetly into the musician's eyes before singing the rest of the song perfectly.

People talk about the guy

Who's waiting on a man, oh whoa

There are no holes in his shoes

But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

The crowd fell quiet at the last note, waiting to see the reaction of the man that was being sung to. Most of them were now snapping pictures or filming the whole scene. Some were even cooing a little at how sweet it was.

"Did you just butcher that song?" Blaine asked, blushing even harder.

"I might have done that intentionally to get back at some musician prick that bothered me last year." Blaine smiled a little at that and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"How long are you here this time?" Kurt could feel the hopelessness in Blaine's voice, like he was resigned to seeing Kurt leave him every time.

"I think I might have arranged things to stay here at least this year and the year after that if I can find a job."

Blaine looked up at that and threw himself into Kurt's arms, kissing him several times on the lips and then on the neck, completely oblivious of the crowd around them.

"How?"

"I asked to do my last year in France. I transferred schools, we have an exchange program."

"It sounds like something I could've done."

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled into the musician neck. "Maybe we could just take this inside?"

"Wait let me ask for a video of this. I need proof it actually happened."

"Goof."

"Yup, but now I'm your goof." Blaine placed a noisy kiss on Kurt's lips before trotting toward two girls who were giggling at each other.

"If I gave you my email address do you think you could send that to me?"

"Oh please," one of the girl answered, a hand on her hips, "we're gonna photoshop the shit out of this and send everything to you. We've been rooting for you for a year now. It was about time!"

Blaine wrote down his email address before taking the cardboard, the bag and his boyfriend's hand, dragging him inside, well intending to ravish him and never let him go ever again.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked this final chapter! Shoot me a review to tell me how I did, ok?**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
